


T.O.N.G.U.E 舌头

by AsphyxiaX



Series: E·30 [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, 吞精
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiaX/pseuds/AsphyxiaX
Summary: Steve一直很喜欢Tony的舌头。那张嘴说话的时候总是充满魅力，无论是锋利刻薄还是妙趣横生的话语。这一切就出自Tony独一无二的舌头。或者是小胡子男人正吃点什么的时候，露出一点点讨人喜欢的舌尖舔掉甜甜圈上该死的甜腻奶油。又或者像现在那样。小胡子男人刚解开战甲，露出只穿着普通衣物、毫无防备的身体，而Steve甚至还没有脱下作战服，即使那上面还有刚刚作战过后的尘土气息。昆式战机，独立更衣间，跪下的天才富豪，和他抬起来的焦糖色的双眼。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: E·30 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611505
Kudos: 21





	T.O.N.G.U.E 舌头

Steve一直很喜欢Tony的舌头。  
那张嘴说话的时候总是充满魅力，无论是锋利刻薄还是妙趣横生的话语。  
这一切就出自Tony独一无二的舌头。  
或者是小胡子男人正吃点什么的时候，露出一点点讨人喜欢的舌尖舔掉甜甜圈上该死的甜腻奶油。  
又或者像现在那样。  
小胡子男人刚解开战甲，露出只穿着普通衣物、毫无防备的身体，而Steve甚至还没有脱下作战服，即使那上面还有刚刚作战过后的尘土气息。  
昆式战机，独立更衣间，跪下的天才富豪，和他抬起来的焦糖色的双眼。  
Steve发出一声性感的呻吟，将仍戴着半截皮手套的手插入小胡子男人的发间，不算温柔地抚摸着那些柔软卷翘的发丝。  
细小的金属与硬物碰撞的声音没有逃过金发男人四倍的听力，他低下头看着小胡子男人，而对方只是给了他一个眼神后，扯了扯唇角。  
拉链被牙齿叼着用着磨人的速度拉下，柔软的双唇隔着最后一层布料贴在半勃的硬热上。  
金发男人低声咒骂着把自己推在墙上，而后收紧了抓着棕发的手，用着象征着鼓励的力道摩挲着头皮。  
“我不知道美国队长硬着这个东西一本正经地指挥他亲爱的队员们，会不会让我晚上做梦都湿了裤裆。”  
“闭嘴，Stark.”  
“humm？想清楚这一点我亲爱的captain，我要是闭了嘴吃亏的是谁？”  
一只手按着他的后脑勺把他推着按在那根可观的阴茎上，而小胡子男人并不觉得冒犯，只是觉得——渴。  
他垂下眼睛，先是眯着那双漂亮的棕色大眼睛，用着脸颊不知羞耻地蹭着美国队长渐渐硬起来的阴茎，而后是隔着布料的浅吻。  
一个落在囊袋处，一个落在勃起得最厉害的部分，他抬起双眼看着咬着牙的金发男人，而后伸出了舌头。  
“噢tony——”  
所以现在是Tony了。  
如果不是嘴正忙着，对于‘language’的取笑Tony是不会错过的。  
小胡子男人轻轻地笑了笑，隔着薄薄的一层布料舔着那根越来越硬的东西，他知道会发生什么，他知道Steve最性感的时候这个东西会有，他知道Steve最喜欢他怎么做。  
他会被拽着头发一遍一遍地试图吞下那根超出普通尺寸太多的东西，被粗暴地使用喉咙，他会听到一些美国队长不应该说出来的脏话，他的舌头会被好好照顾，因为有人的手指总是控制不住。  
而他就这么该死地期待着这个，被阴茎噎住，嘴里充满另一个人的精液，被呛出眼泪还要乖乖地咽下去。  
操，他光是这么想着就硬得发疼。  
受虐狂，口交狂魔，荡妇，随便怎么说。  
Tony用双手按在Steve结实的胯部，像是小猫喝水那样一遍一遍地舔着已经被唾液和前液洇湿的布料，直到它足够透明到甚至可以看清阴茎上怒张的青筋，他不知道自己发出了一声嗤笑，但他确实故意地咬着紧勒着胯间的布料边缘，把那片碍事的布料扯了下来。  
“舔。”  
“乐意效劳，captain.”小胡子男人握住了低端，自顾自地嘟囔，“最好告诉我你准备了咽喉片。”  
毕竟每一次让这个大家伙随意处置自己的喉咙之后，他都要一段时间喉咙痛，声音嘶哑，那对于永远停不下说话的Tony·Stark来说是噩梦。  
但如果现在让他停下来，则是更大的噩梦。  
柔然湿润的舌头从阴茎的最低端慢慢地向上舔舐，粗糙的舌面用力抵在柱身的摩擦强度让金发男人发出一声舒适的呻吟，在额角和发间摩挲的手指鼓励着他做出更深的动作，Tony在通红的顶端留下一个湿润肮脏的吻，将它渗漏着的前液尽数吃干净后，抬起眼睛看着Steve，用舌头靠着阴茎的一面，缓缓把整根阴茎的大部分纳入口中。  
喉咙里充满了压迫感的同时，他能感觉到抓着他头发的手指蓦地收紧了，一声性感的低吟避无可避地钻进小胡子男人的耳朵里，携带着他自己的心跳声，一下一下地冲击他的听神经。Tony含糊不清地发出一些喉音，嘴里被塞得满满当当却不能咽下并不是什么好的体验，他只能试着偏了偏头，让硕大的顶端侧着舌根摩擦着靠近喉间的脆弱硬腭，试图收缩着抵御侵入的反射似乎加剧了金发男人的快感。  
有人的指腹擦了一把他因生理反应而湿润的眼角。  
金发男人俯视着他，手指用一种缓慢、温柔的情绪将他柔软、卷曲的发一点一点顺至脑后。  
“M'sorry.”  
小胡子男人对着那双深色的蓝眼睛眨了眨眼。  
而后一股无法抗拒的力量紧紧扣着他的后脑勺，将他的脸往金发男人的胯下按去。  
“唔、哼——”  
过于粗壮的阴茎毫不留情地插进喉咙里，Tony被噎得呼吸都有些困难，受到刺激后反射性地收缩着喉咙想要呕吐，但金发男人并不打算就这么停下，反而顺着频率一下一下用力地挺着胯，阴茎几乎被尽根纳入到那紧致的喉口中，虽仍有一小段无法再进一步，也许超级士兵应该承担这些。  
太过无节制的动作让柔软的唇瓣被磨蹭、损伤，至于本不应该承受这个的喉咙更是被磨得有些疼痛，Tony呜咽着，被粗暴地使用着脆弱的喉咙，阴茎渗漏的前液和因下颚无法合拢而分泌的唾液把整个过程都弄得湿漉漉滑腻腻。  
呼吸之间充满着潮湿的空气，还有性的味道。  
“唔、呜…、”  
“嘘——”  
又是一次要命的深喉，Tony忍不住抓住了Steve的腰胯，手指在对方解释的胯间收紧着却留不下一点痕迹，焦糖色的眼睛慢慢弥漫上不适的雾气，越来越湿润，但他仍尽力放松着自己的喉咙承受着对方的欲望，呼吸变得更加黏腻而困难，轻微的缺氧和被使用让小胡子男人的脸颊泛起粉红。  
抓着他头发引导的力度越来越重，配合的动作也越来越杂乱无章，Tony被使用得有些过度，而金发男人只是粗喘着一遍一遍地折磨着那些可怜的黏膜。  
“我要射在你嘴里了...老天...”  
回应他的是小胡子男人一个湿漉漉的眼神，和乖乖打开的喉咙。  
“操，Tony...！”  
小胡子男人感受到口腔里那根阴茎的一次次搏动，浓稠的精一股一股地射进他的喉咙里，他克制住了不适，在对方帽帽把阴茎抽离时尽力动用着喉咙将有些难以含住的精液咽下去一部分，却仍然因为呛咳而溢出来一些。  
粘稠半透明的精液顺着唇角沾到了他修剪漂亮的小胡子上。  
Tony感觉自己的下颚都快脱臼了。  
“...”  
纤长有力的手指探了过来，按在了满是唾液和精液的舌头上，两根手指夹着那块粗糙有力的肌肉玩弄着，顺着舌尖向里滑去，触摸着不停耸动的红肿的黏膜，过多的唾液顺着指尖濡湿了作战用的半截皮手套，留下一些不言而喻的湿润印记。  
汗水，精液，和刚刚经历战斗的尘土味。  
Tony仰着头无力地张着嘴，湿润的嘴唇因过度摩擦而发着热，带来细微的疼痛，他无奈地发出一些细微粘稠的呜咽，任由Steve摆弄着他的舌头，漂亮的焦糖色双眼一片朦胧，在几次偶然的眨眼中落下一些水珠。  
湿热的气息中，有人忍不住俯下身给了他一个简单的吻。  
++++  
“Stark，你是去表演脱衣舞还是时尚秀，换个衣服这么长——你的嘴唇发生了什么？”  
Tony摇了摇头，伸出一点有些麻的舌尖舔了舔红肿的下唇。  
“喉咙问题。”Steve从更衣间走出来，衣着齐整，神情正直地越过他，“也许是上火了。”  
“？如果在刚刚的战斗中我不是一直被他讽刺的话，我会相信你的，captain.”  
Tony撇了撇嘴。  
++++  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 爽是大家的，说是这么说，但是要实践还是得注意卫生啊朋友们


End file.
